Enemigos Íntimos
by Izanami Kuro
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado, y el de ellos era la certeza de que un día fueron felices.
1. Capítulo l

**Hola~ tal vez no me conozcan porque realmente este es el primer Fic largo que publico en este Fandom, me paso todo el tiempo en Junjou Romántica xD, en fin, pasemos al Fic.**

**Yo creo que todos nos hemos preguntado ¿qué clase de relación tienen Mikoto y Reisi? para nadie es un misterio que estos dos se traen algo y como fiel seguidora del MikoRei decidí hacer mi versión de como fue que estos dos se conocieron, me ubiqué en un ambiente juvenil, o más bien que estos dos tienen una relación desde la Preparatoria, Escuela Media o High School como le conozcan. **

**No tengo mucho que decir sólo espero que este Fic se bien recibido por ustedes y les agrade.**

**A leer~ **

* * *

**Enemigos Íntimos**

**By: Izanami Kuro**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

El bolígrafo se fue deteniendo después de las últimas palabras del profesor, frente a él, una libreta llena de anotaciones pulcras se cerraba por el día de hoy.

-Eso es todo alumnos, no olviden que le proyecto final es para el próximo lunes. Pueden retirarse.

En cuanto el profesor terminó de hablar el salón entero se llenó de murmullos y el sonido de algunos alumnos guardando sus cosas para ir a sus hogares. Otros de ellos se reunían en pequeños grupos y conversaban animados. Él no era exactamente muy social, tenía amigos sí, pero era de esas personas que corrían a encontrarlos en cada rato libre que les daba la escuela.

Prefirió guardar lo que había usado y se levantó con calma de su asiento una vez que vio todo en orden. Se quedó parado al lado de su asiento cual idiota, debatiéndose entre voltear o no a la izquierda, y aunque ya sabía que era lo que vería aún así volteo, encontrándose con una banca vacía, para variar.

—Suoh— siseo.

Comenzó a caminar a paso firme y con un rumbo fijo, oh sí, ya sabía dónde estaba ese vándalo, y estaba harto de que siempre pasara sobre su autoridad. Tomó su bolso con fuerza y subió las escaleras casi corriendo, era una actitud bastante extraña en él, pero es que ese "tarado" le hacía hervir la sangre.

Abrió la puerta frente a sí para llegar a la ya famosa azotea, hasta parecía cliché de manga. Caminó hasta plantarse frente al cuerpo que yacía descansando en el piso.

—Munakata… cincuenta segundos después del timbre, es un nuevo record.

—Deja de decir idioteces y levántate.

— ¿Uh? Que frío— Suoh se levantó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos con una ligera e irónica sonrisa en los labios —Bien, ¿y ahora que hice?

—Sabes que me importa muy poco tu vida y lo que hagas con ella, ¡pero si eso llega a interferir con la mía…!— tomó un poco de aire intentando calmarse — ¿Tanto te cuesta entrar a clases como cualquier otro chico?

—No sabía que te interesaras en mi futuro.

—Suoh…

—Bien, ya entendí. Pero para tu información sabe-lo-todo entre a dos clases hoy.

— ¡De siete! — Definitivamente hablar con Suoh Mikoto sin que se alteraran sus nervios era todo un reto. Pensó rápidamente en todas las técnicas de relajación que sabía y las aplicó. Tenía que calmarse para acabar de una vez con esta situación —Mikoto, no te pediría esto si no estuviera implicado.

—Lo sé. "Es tu deber como Delegado responsabilizarte de tus compañeros".

—No había necesidad de decirlo así… en resumen, si no me reprendieran a mí por tus tonterías ni siquiera sabrías que existo, y con suerte yo tampoco sabría de ti.

—Oh, eso me hirió.

—Nos queda menos de un año en este lugar— continuó ignorando su comentario — ¿Dejarías de causarme problemas mientras tanto?, por favor.

Mikoto relajó los hombros y suspiró derrotado, había ocasiones en las que odiaba su lado _Mamá-Mikoto se preocupa por todos. _—Creo que… creo que intentaré cumplir tu deseo.

Reisi sonrió comenzando a andar hacia la puerta seguido de Suoh. Ellos no eran especialmente amigos, más bien sólo dos simples compañeros de clases que por la irresponsabilidad de un y el cargo del otro habían terminado conociéndose. De hecho no había ningún momento del día en el que hablaran más que en esos encuentros cuando terminaban las clases, que más que platicas de amigos eran sermones para Mikoto.

Fuera de eso, eran completos extraños el uno para el otro y ciertamente a ninguno le interesaba cambiar eso.

—Y, ¿dónde está tu secuaz? No lo vi hoy.

—¿Izumo? Él no es mi "secuaz"— El pensar que Kusanagi se llegara a enterar de lo que el Delegado pensaba de su amistad le provocaba bastante risa.

—Bueno no me interesa, responde mi pregunta.

Caminando por los largos pasillos de la institución llegaron a la puerta de entrada, ya casi no había ningún alumno y todo estaba en completo silencio, el cual se cortaba por el sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos rozar el piso.

—Digamos que hoy estaba… ¿enfermo, tal vez? No lo sé, entró a la mayoría de las clases y se fue en las últimas dos.

—Entra a sus clase eh, tal parece que al menos uno de los dos tendrá un futuro.

—Te fascina lastimarme ¿cierto, Munakata?— dijo divertido Suoh mientras se calzaba sus zapatos para regresar a casa.

—Sí Suoh, como tú digas.

Al salir de la institución cada uno se fue por su cuenta si siquiera despedirse, ¿para qué hacerlo si no eran amigos ni nada? Así de "fría" era su relación.

Tal vez lo único que los unía era la costumbre, o eso era lo que pensaba Mikoto mientras caminaba a su hogar. La extraña relación que compartían llevaba rondándole la cabeza durante ya un buen rato.

No había duda de que Munakata era una buena persona, no era especialmente amable con las palabras pero era confiable y tal vez no era tan mala idea ser amigos, verdaderos amigos…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio un grupo de chicos frente a él, encarándolo y no con una buena expresión.

—De nuevo ustedes…

…

Reisi caminaba tranquilamente bajo el cielo oscuro, había tenido que salir de su hogar para comprar la cena y alguna que otra cosa que necesitar o se le antojara, vivir solo conllevaba hacerse cargo de ese tipo de cosas.

Llegando a un callejón un cuerpo inconsciente calló a sus pies.

—Keh, sólo son basura.

Munakata volteo hacia el hombre que había hablado reconociendo su voz.

—Suoh…— ahí estaba él y cuatro cuerpos más, al parecer se habían enfrentado cual pandilleros y el pelirrojo había ganado. —Creí que eras del tipo pacífico Suoh.

Este volteo a verle sorprendido de encontrárselo allí, fue entonces cuando se percato del dolor en su cabeza, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me sigues Munakata.

—¿Tanto te gustaría que lo hiciera? Lamento romper tus ilusiones.

Mikoto camino abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos tirados hasta llegar junto a Reisi, y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar, o más bien el comenzó a seguir a Munakata. Lo oía hablar pero el dolor en su cabeza no le permitía prestarle atención, y de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro.

Reisi vio a su compañero desplomarse y en seguida fue en su ayuda cuando se acercó vio una profunda herida en la cabeza de Mikoto y de ella salía una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Suoh…

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí por hoy xD **

**¿les gustó? me dejarían un review~ Nos leemos en la conty.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Realmente siento el haber tardado tanto, debo decirles que me confié, cuando publiqué el primar cap aún no regresaba a clases, pero después de que volví todo fue un caos creí que todo seguiría normal (suelo llevarme bien con la escuela y los Fics al mismo tiempo) pero las cosas fueron distintas.**

**Acabo de entrar en el último año de preparatoria y es donde me preparo con mi bachiller para la Universidad, decidí meterme a Social-Humanístico tanto por gusto como por mi próxima carrera y resultó que yo no tengo exámenes y aunque al principio fui feliz después nos dijeron que estos serían remplazados por ensayos a causa de nuestro bachiller. Y aunque siempre me ha resultado fácil hacerlos, no es lo mismo cuando se trata de hacer uno de sabe cuántas páginas para cada materia.**

**En fin, mi vida ha sido un lío pero este día lo tuve libre y ya he terminado todos mis trabajos para este unidad, así que rápidamente me decidí por actualizar y no hacerles esperar más. Así que después de todo este choro vamosa lo que realmente importa. El Fic.**

* * *

**Enemigos Íntimos**

**By: Izanami Kuro**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Despertar esa mañana fue como recibir veinte puñetazos seguidos, y aún no habría los ojos. No supo que fue lo más perturbador de ese amanecer, el intenso dolor en su cabeza o darse cuenta de que había dormido en un lugar que no conocía de nada.

Lo primero que notó fue la cama, aún no había abierto los ojos pero supo inmediatamente que no estaba sobre su amado colchón, este era un poco más suave y el aroma era refrescante, completamente distinto a su lecho. Después, cuando pudo ver con claridad cada rincón de aquel cuarto, vio que incluso la estructura era diferente. Parecía la habitación de algún templo japonés, el piso de madera y las puertas corredizas sin mencionar que eran blancas. Todo se veía exageradamente limpio y en orden. Hasta cierto punto macabro.

Fue después que se dio cuenta del dolor en su cabeza molestándole más que el encontrarse en un lugar extraño. Y aunque lo mejor –debía aceptarlo- era quedarse hasta tarde en cama o al menos hasta que el dolor fuera soportable, su estúpido orgullo e instinto de supervivencia le dijeron que debía levantarse e investigar dónde demonios estaba.

—No es como si doliera tanto…— ¡Mierda! ¿Tenía que abrir la boca? El haber hablado le produjo un dolor incluso peor y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas en la cama.

Había ocasiones en las que admiraba a su orgullo y todo lo que era capaz de hacer gracias a él, un ejemplo, ese mismo momento ¿cuándo fue que se paró y comenzó a caminar? Bueno el punto era que ahora estaba fuera de la habitación en la que durmió y caminaba por un angosto pasillo ¿hacia dónde?, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Apoyaba una mano en la pared más cerca para no caer y con los pies iba tanteando el piso todo esto lo hacía ir increíblemente lento. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijado aún, sólo buscaba la salida o una aspirina, lo que encontrara primero, cuando llegó a una especie de sala escuchó movimientos huecos y jadeos provenientes de un pasillo que estaba justo en frente del de donde él había venido. Sintió curiosidad es cierto, así que olvidó un rato la idea de la salido o el medicamento y se acerco lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo hacia el lugar de donde escuchaba el sonido. Tal vez ahí encontraría a su secuestrador o salvador tomando en cuenta que su cabeza estaba vendada del lugar donde seguramente se había golpeado y era la causa de su agonía.

Ahora estaba confundido, ¿debería entrar en la habitación y agradecerle a quien fuera que estuviera allí por salvarle?

Decidió que lo mejor sería echar un vistazo a tal persona sin ser descubierto y una vez que lo viera sabría qué hacer, a veces la apariencia de una persona habla por sí sola aunque digan todas esas boberías de no juzgar a nadie por su apariencia.

Una vez frente a la puerta de donde suponía se encontraba aquel sujeto deslizó la misma con bastante cuidado y asomó la mirada para por fin sacarse de dudas. Lo que vio le parecía realmente extraño, aquel tipo no era otro que Reisi Munakata.

—Oh…

Sabía que el Delegado era mimbro del Club de Esgrima en la escuela, varias veces lo había visto practicar pero siendo sincero era la primera vez que lo veía sin su típico trajesito, o más bien en tan poca ropa.

No llevaba más que un pantalón flojo –bastante cómodo en realidad- y una camisa sin mangas que al igual que el pantalón no era nada ajustada pero se sostenía con fuerza a su piel a causa del sudor. Había que admitir que Reisi era un experto en la disciplina que estaba practicando, y cada uno de sus movimientos era envidiable.

No era tan mala idea quedarse a mirar un poco ¿verdad?

—¿Vas a entrar o qué?

Genial, ya lo había descubierto.

—¿Entrenas incluso estando en casa? Debo decir que es admirable pero, también en cierta manera es triste, ¿no tienes vida social o algo?

—Oh no te preocupes no fue nada Suoh. De hecho hasta fue divertido traer tu pesado e inconsciente trasero hasta mi casa, curar tu maldita herida y dejarte mi recamara para que descansaras, pero no tienes que agradecer.

—Bueno al menos ya sé qué pasó.

Mikoto se adentró a la habitación y se sentó en el centro de esta cerca del lugar donde hasta hace un momento Reisi entrenaba. Mientras su compañero salía del lugar sin decir nada y regresaba más tarde con una bandeja de comida, dos tazas y una tetera. Sin decir nada sirvió ambas tazas y dio a Suoh una de estas junto con la bandeja mientras el tomaba la segunda taza servida y se la llevaba a los labios.

—Tienes hambre.

Después de esa clara _confirmación _por parate de Reisi,Mikoto procedió a comer sin decir nada.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo qué pasó para que terminara en tu casa?

—No recuerdas eh.

—Sí lo hiciera no estaría preguntando— Munakata volteo a verle en advertencia justo después de lo que dijo.

—A grandes rasgos, te encontré golpeando vagos luego te desmayaste, tu cabeza sangraba y no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

—¿Sangraba…?

Después de lo que había escuchado las imágenes de la noche anterior fueron revelándose lentamente en su memoria. ¡Ah, sí! Uno de esos tipos llevaba un bate, ¿así que lo había golpeado eh?

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿No vas a agradecer o algo?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

¡Demonios por qué ese tipo le respondía con una pregunta a cada pregunta que él le hacía!, suspiró.

—Ya olvídalo Suoh.

El resto fue historia incluso fue algo más bien aburrido, es cierto que no necesitaban mucho de las palabras para comunicarse pero aún así no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos. Reisi lo mandó a acostar para que terminara de recuperarse y "se largara de una vez".

Pasado tal acuerdo Mikoto estaba por irse, de qué hablarían sí ninguno se conocía. Nada les unía y este extraño accidente sólo había sido por algo así como solidaridad, nada más.

—Bueno hasta nunca Suoh.

—Nos vemos en la escuela ¿recuerdas?

—Eso sí te dignas en aparecer.

Suoh rió después de ese comentario y comenzó a andar lejos del recinto de Munakata, este último estaba por entrar a su casa cuando una voz le hizo devolver la vista.

—¡Gracias por todo Reisi!— gritó Mikoto desde donde se encontraba sin detenerse.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba Reisi.

* * *

**Nos leemos la próxima~**


End file.
